The Fury of Grandpa Pickles
by Babaric Samaritan
Summary: Grandpa Pickles finally puts an end to Didi's nagging the Old-Fashioned way


It was a warm sunny day, and the pickle's residence were going about their daily routines. Grandpa pickles was, upstairs in his room with the door recklessly left opened a bit as usual, beating his wrinkly dick with supernatural vim and vigor to the latest space vixen's video. Tommy and his friends were feeding spike his assortment of chocolate reptar bars that had always kept neatly his diaper. Indeed it was good usual day, but what could be heard from the basement would be quite startling to the ear. Poor stu was hard at work, using his toy inventing prowess , to make the ultimate super "toy" that would save his failing marriage with didi when out of the blue his wife had come storming into the attic with her typical nagging.

"Dammit stu! The toilet has been clogged for 4 days because your parasitic dad keeps taking 10 shits a day in there! Hasn't your pseudo-genius intellect pieced together that his ancient bowels are not compatible with the rest of the family. He's not bringing any revenue into this house, put him into a fucking retirement home already! How will we pay for tommy's college education if we have keep spending it on a plumber!"Didi Bitched.

This was typical day for stu he had gotten so used to it to her incessant bitching, that he wasn't paying attention to her. Keenly focused on the futile task hand stu was fantasizing about how less bitchy his wife would be after he finished the toy. This meditation continued for what seemed like 20 minutes when he came to realize that didi's rabbling had attracted the attention of grandpa pickles himself.

"What the fuck is going on here? Can't my old ass beat my dick in peace? I can hear your wife bitching all the way from upstairs. Errggh dag nab, back in my day we didn't have this. Stu when your mother got mouthy with me I'd give her the right hook and that'd be the end of it!" The old wise man barked at his son.

These words hit stu like a a bag of bricks. How could he have been so beta, he looked at the state he was in, he desperately making a sex toy to please his wife and his dad was taking advantage of him. As a man he began to inherently realize that this was not the way things should be.

Louie fist clenched tightly "I always knew you and drew would grow up to be soft bitches, I regret the day I ever hammered you guys out of my cockodoodle. I should've unloaded you into a napkin when you were sperms and flushed the toilet. Well, If you're not going to discipline your wife then I fucking will!" His father yelled.

"Stu! DO SOMETHING!", Screamed Didi.

Stu stood in peril as he witnessed his father beat his wife, the ruckus had caused the tommy and the gang to come rushing down the stairs. Tommy was shocked to see what was happening, instinctively the child rushed to defend his mom with the rest of the gang and spike backing him up.

"What the fuck? You little bastards want some too? I can always force stu and drew to make me more grandchildren!", Flamed the Raging Grandfather.

The rugrats were no match for him, Louie picked up tommy by his diaper and flung him out through the basement door. The twins, phil and lil attempted to grab louie's feet. The grandfather scoffed and picked up the 2 twins and used them as blunt objects to beat didi they had served their purpose he sent them flying through the basement window. Chuckie, being the cowardly bitch he hid behind trash can, and peed his diapy when he noticed that tommy's pickles screwdriver had slipped out of his diaper when he was flung out of the basement. He then looked around and lying near the basement stairs. He made a run for it and grabbed it, with a firm grip.

"I gots to be brave, A babies gotta do what a babies gotta do!" The 2 year old affirmed to himself. But Chuckies legs had begun to shake when he saw what the furious old man was doing to the family dog.

Louie punched spike in the nose, then picked him up by his tail, ripped it off and threw the his tails clean across the basement.

"Fetch rover! Go get your tail! Oh you can't? Well let me get it for you." Louie grabbed the tail and threw it into the basement furnace and it burned fervently as spike watched his tails cremation. The weakened spike, fainted due to a broken will.

Chuckie decided to go for it, He grabbed the plastic toy screw driver and ran to the aged pickles. The old hot tempered man turned to him, and then ripped off his shirt to reveal a hardened robust muscular physique. Along his neckline chuckie could see 2 medals of honor and tiger tattoo on his chest.

"You little shit, I fought in 2 world wars and vietnam! I have 7 decades of combat experience on your ass! Come here and let me demonstrate it!". Chuckie rushed like a samurai warrior with the screw driver in hand and lept great bounds for 2 year old and plunged the plastic screwdriver into the hardened warrior's leg.

"Haha, Is that all? Now it's my turn, your hair isn't going to be the only thing that's RED!" Grandpa louie ripped the screwdriver out of his quadriceps and rammed it into chuckies arms and punched his face shattering his glasses, then gradpa picked up with the 2 year old using his incredible strength and threw him onto stu's work bench and then punched chuckie through the workbench itself with incredible power. Chuckie knocked unconscious by the blow. Stu was the only one left.

"You bitch, You just let me destroy your entire family and friends and walk away with it?", Inquired the old man.

"No fucking way!", Stu was angry and ran towards his father with raise fist. As soon as he threw a punch his father, All of his hair was ripped clean off his scalp as if he was wearing a wig. The pain was excruciating.

"I learned that move from my chinese buddies during the cold war", whispered the enraged father. Louie then grabbed him by his tie and swung him into the basement floor leaving massive crater in the ground. All of louie's enemies were defeated And with that the old man returned to to fapping in his upstairs room. Lessons were learned and The family lived happily ever after.

The end.


End file.
